


Un amore ben studiato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ombra e sabbia [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, PWP, agegap, firsttime, modern!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shikamaru vuole corteggiare la giovane Temari, molto più grande di lui.Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.





	Un amore ben studiato

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.  
> Prompt! PROMPT! Naruto, Shikamaru/Temari, modern au, Temari va al college, Shikamaru ancora al liceo [FANDOM]: Naruto Personaggio/Pairing: F/M | Avvisi: Age-gap; AU| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 673

Un amore ben studiato

 

Temari strinse le catene dell’altalena dove era accomodata e inarcò un sopracciglio, vedendo il giovane davanti a lei, che le porgeva un ventaglio.

“Fammi indovinare. Ti sei ubriaco alla festa” disse.

Shikamaru negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a forma di ananas.

“No, assolutamente. Io non faccio queste cose, sono una persona molto riflessiva. Ho pensato a lungo, infatti, se l’approccio migliore fosse con un alcolico in mano o semplicemente a mani vuote.

Alla fine mi sono reso conto, che alleviare un fastidio come questa calura estiva, fosse la soluzione migliore”. Concluse con voce atona.

Temari prese il ventaglio con una mano e accavallò la gamba, facendo cigolare una delle catene dell’altalena.

“Suppongo tu sia venuto alla festa di mio fratello minore Gaara solo per potermi corteggiare” disse. Si sfilò le scarpe e appoggiò i piedi sulla nuda terra.

Le luci elettriche colorate che provenivano dal giardino della casa vicina, oltre la siepe, la illuminavano.

Shikamaru annuì.

“Esattamente. Sapevo che tuo padre non sarebbe stato presente e il vociare di tutti quei ragazzini ti avrebbe infastidito.

Ti ho osservato spesso al college dove vai e ho notato che preferisci la solitudine della biblioteca. Vale così anche per me, anche se leggere mi annoia dopo un po’” rispose.

Temari schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Tu sei uno di quei ragazzini. Ti ricordo che vai ancora al liceo” disse secca.

Shikamaru si sciolse i capelli, lasciandoli ricadere sulle sue spalle.

“Voglio diventare uomo con te. Non ti chiedo per forza di andare fino in fondo, ma almeno i preliminari.

Non sei una tipa da fidanzamento, ancora. Però iniziando un rapporto fisico con te, potrei dimostrarti che ne valgo la pena col tempo” disse.

Temari gli ticchettò con il ventaglio sulla testa.

“Potrei vederti al massimo come un fratellino troppo, ma troppo, piccolo” disse secca.

Shikamaru si mise in ginocchio, slacciò la scarpa di Temari e le posò un bacio sulla punta del piede, coperto dal calzino.

Temari sgranò gli occhi e arrossì.

“Anche questo fa parte del tuo piano di seduzione, ragazzetto?” domandò.

Shikamaru annuì, le sfilò il calzino e le leccò lentamente la pelle, lambendole l’alluce.

< Ci sa fare con quella lingua, forse dovrei dargli una chance > pensò Temari. 

“Mettimi alla prova” la pregò Shikamaru.

Temari guardò il viso di lui incorniciato dai capelli mori, le labbra sottili, lo sguardo intenso e abbassò lo sguardo, vedendo il suo corpo longilineo.

“Non sei male, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di spingermi troppo avanti con uno come te, per quanto sembri più carino e maturo della tua età” disse. Si nascose il viso dietro il ventaglio.

Il vento le sferzò il viso, la sabbia del mare lì vicino le sfiorò la pelle, arrossandogliela, i codini color oro dei capelli di lei ondeggiarono.

“Me lo farò bastare” sentì dire dall’altro.

Shikamaru le rimise il calzino e il piede nella scarpa, si avvicinò rimanendo in ginocchio e le sollevò la minigonna.

< Fa proprio sul serio > pensò Temari, arrossendo.

“Non temere, nessuno ci disturberà. Ho calcolato che non verranno a cercarci prima di un’ora, almeno” disse Shikamaru. Iniziò a leccarle gli slip candidi, Temari rischiò di far cadere il ventaglio e strinse con forza le catene. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo cigolare l’altalena, mentre Shikamaru le abbassava gli slip, leccandole voluttuosamente il bassoventre, inumidendo i peletti biondi di lei.

Temari sporse il bacino in avanti, sentendo la lingua di Shikamaru muoversi dentro di lei rapidamente, premendo i punti più sensibili, inumidendola di saliva. 

Temari socchiuse gli occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Shikamaru continuò a stuzzicarla, Temari si premette le dita tremanti di una mano sulla bocca, cercando di celare i gemiti e gli ansiti di piacere.

Shikamaru proseguì fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo, Temari si piegò in avanti, stringendosi alle spalle del giovane, quest’ultimo scivolò fuori da sotto la minigonna e la guardò in viso, sorridendole.

“Ho passato la prova, collegiale?” chiese. Aveva le labbra arrossate e il respiro irregolare.

Temari si sollevò gli slip e annuì.

“La prima, sì” sussurrò.


End file.
